


Messaggi dal fronte occidentale

by Kuruccha-IT (Kuruccha)



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/pseuds/Kuruccha-IT
Summary: Rilegge la mail da capo provando a togliere al messaggio quel tono melodrammatico tipico di Mimi mentre cerca, allo stesso tempo, di trovare una chiave per risolverne il mistero.





	Messaggi dal fronte occidentale

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Sesta Settimana del COW-T #8, Team Jade, Portale Titania (rating safe).

 

 

La notifica di una nuova mail trilla nell’esatto momento in cui Joe è all’ultimo passaggio di una disequazione di secondo grado con tre valori assoluti. Non ha nemmeno bisogno di confrontare il risultato con quello del libro per sapere che una frazione con denominatore a due variabili non è di certo ciò che l’eserciziario voleva da lui.

Abbassa ancora la temperatura dell’aria condizionata - poco importa se ora il radiocomando segni venti gradi: la calura è tale che sente ancora le gocce di sudore corrergli lungo la schiena - e recupera nervosamente il cellulare dal comodino.

 

_Caro Joe,_

_In questi giorni qui al confine fa sempre più freddo. L’estate sta lasciando spazio ai primi spifferi d’autunno e io non riesco a sopportare l’idea che presto non potrò più andare in giro come mi pare e piace, costretta a compiti ogni giorno più duri. Mi mancate moltissimo, e spero presto di far ritorno da voi, se il cielo lo vorrà._

_Baci,_

_Mimi_

 

Legge la mail. La rilegge da capo provando a togliere al messaggio quel tono melodrammatico tipico di Mimi mentre cerca, allo stesso tempo, di trovare una chiave per risolverne il mistero. Guarda quasi con nostalgia la frazione con denominatore a due variabili (e da dove sia saltata fuori la seconda incognita, a onor del vero, è un altro valido dilemma), regola di nuovo il condizionatore che ancora non raffredda per niente, e infine conclude che prima le risponderà e prima potrà tornare alla matematica.

 

_Mimi,_

_Sembra che tu sia al fronte durante la guerra. È solo un campo estivo sulla West Coast. Ce la puoi fare a sopravvivere, ne sono sicuro._

_Devo studiare, perciò non risponderò fino a stasera. Cerca di non intasarmi di mail._

_Joe_

 

Nelle quattro ore successive la disequazione di secondo grado con tre valori assoluti trova almeno sedici svolgimenti diversi; uno degli ultimi in ordine di tempo degenera addirittura in una sommatoria che va da meno tre alla radice di un numero con la virgola, ed è lì che Joe capisce che è giunto davvero il momento di prendersi una pausa. Potrebbe passare alla letteratura giapponese, ad esempio; o forse all’inglese, dato che prima di andare a dormire deve compilare ancora almeno sei pagine di esercizi.

Sopra il comodino, il display del cellulare si illumina per la notifica di una nuova mail. Ha tolto la suoneria perché era sicuro che Mimi non gli avrebbe dato ascolto, e invece è stata brava, e di sue nuove mail ce ne sono solo tre.

 

_Mio caro Joe,_

_Non puoi immaginare quanto terribile sia la West Coast. L’umidità mi gela le ossa e i tuoni mi svegliano come spari nella notte. Se il mio giovane cuore non reggesse, sappi che ti ho voluto bene._

_Tua,_

_Mimi_

 

Alza gli occhi al cielo: aveva sottovalutato il melodramma di prima. Chiude la mail e apre quella successiva.

 

_Joe, stop._

_Il confine è ancora nostro, stop. Non necessitiamo di rinforzi urgenti, stop. Tuttavia, sarebbe utile la presenza di un medico del tuo calibro, stop. Finisci presto i tuoi studi e vieni da noi, stop._

_Tua, stop,_

_Mimi_

 

Non può fare a meno di sorridere, e con quel sorriso scompare un po’ della tensione che gli irrigidiva le spalle. Scorre alla terza mail.

 

_Joe,_

_Queste missive a senso unico mi scoraggiano oltre ogni dire. Perché non mi rispondi, mio caro? Non posso sopportare ancora questa crudele latitanza; scrivimi, ti supplico. Qui al fronte non c’è nemmeno il balsamo e mi stanno venendo le doppie punte._

_Tua per sempre,_

_Mimi_

 

Fuori è già buio. Il condizionatore ha smesso di ronzare.

La sua pancia brontola; gli piacerebbe mangiare un gelato, ma non è sicuro che ce ne siano in casa, e non vuole disturbare sua madre che già si è prodigata a portargli in camera perfino la cena.

Decide che una passeggiata gli farà bene, così recupera lo stretto necessario - portafoglio, cellulare, chiavi di casa, - s’infila tutto in tasca e si chiude la porta alle spalle.

Sceglie il gelato con l’apporto nutrizionale più equilibrato, uno strano sorbetto con dentro della polpa di fragola e aloe e chissà quanti edulcoranti, e pensa e ripensa con ben poco successo a come rispondere a Mimi. Sembra quasi che il suo cervello abbia indetto uno sciopero forzato; non è capace di mettere in fila due pensieri nemmeno per conteggiare le monete giuste da dare al cassiere.

Proprio come prima, conclude che non riuscirà ad andare avanti con la task successiva se prima non chiude quella aperta, così trova in rubrica il numero di Mimi e lo compone. Tre toni di dialogo preannunciano il trasferimento internazionale della chiamata, e ce ne vogliono altri sei prima che qualcuno all’altro capo la accetti.

«Pronto?»

Gli risponde una voce impastata dal sonno, incapace di emettere più di qualche incomprensibile mugugno.

«Stavi già dormendo?»

«Joe» gli dice Mimi, mentre probabilmente si sta rigirando nel letto o qualcosa di simile, «Sono le quattro del mattino.»

Conclude che probabilmente le disequazioni devono aver monopolizzato il suo cervello, perché solo in quel momento la nozione dell’esistenza dei fusi orari si riguadagna un piccolo spazio là dove Joe credeva fosse rimasta immagazzinata, anziché cancellata. «Ops, scusa» le dice, e riattacca.

Rimane per un po’ a fissare lo schermo del cellulare, lo sfondo grigio e sobrio che è sempre rimasto lo stesso dalle impostazioni iniziali d’acquisto, poi si rende conto che il gelato si sta squagliando e che farebbe meglio a mangiarlo subito.

Fa appena in tempo ad appallottolarne la carta che il suo telefono comincia a suonare. Anche il tono di chiamata è lo stesso che era preimpostato all’acquisto, e non riceve poi molte chiamate, così all’inizio fatica persino a capire che è il suo.

«Pronto?»

«Stai studiando troppo, è questo il tuo problema.»

«Mimi, che ci fai sveglia a quest’ora?»

«Parli come se la chiamata di prima non fosse stata tua. E poi io sono _sempre_ sveglia» risponde. «Qui non c’è molto da fare durante il giorno. È una noia da mattina a sera, così tiro dritto _all night long_. Ma non cambiamo discorso! Quante ore hai studiato oggi?»

Prova a contarle, ma poi ci rinuncia. «Tutte?» risponde, incerto.

«Sei matto. Tutte sono troppe» gli dice. «Almeno adesso ti stai riposando? Hai cenato?»

«Sono di fronte al Seven-Eleven. Ho preso un gelato.»

«Fammi indovinare. È alla frutta e ha delle vitamine.»

«Credo di sì.»

«Bene. Senza cioccolato non sarà il massimo per l’umore, ma almeno ti farà bene.»

Cadono in un silenzio che non gli pare nemmeno possibile visto che c’è Mimi dall’altra parte della cornetta, ma è troppo impegnato a mangiare in tutta fretta il sorbetto che si sta squagliando sulle sue dita.

«Ho una cosa molto importante da dirti» dice lei alla fine, e sembra così seria che Joe quasi si strozza con un pezzo di fragola.

«Ti avviso che in questo periodo non ho una mente equilibrata a sufficienza per sopportare grossi traumi.»

«Ce la farai, Joe. Sei grandioso, e andrà tutto bene.»

«Non ne sono così convinto, però grazie. Ora dimmi pure.»

«Era quella la cosa importante» ribadisce. «Ce la farai, sei grandioso, andrà tutto bene.»

Sente il calore salire alle guance, e un po’ gli viene da piangere - non saprebbe dire bene il perché, però per un po’ non riesce neppure a rispondere, e per fortuna Mimi copre l’assenza della sua voce con la propria, ciarlando di come il campo estivo sulla West Coast sia ben diverso da _quel_ loro campo estivo, e di come in generale l’esperienza di _quel_ loro campo estivo abbia finito per rovinarle l’esperienza di tutti i campi estivi successivi, dato che reggere il confronto sarebbe assolutamente impossibile.

Finisce per parlare della California e dell’Oregon e di quanto pessimo sia il cibo perfino per una come lei, capace di mangiare di tutto, e di quanto meno gassata sembri la coca cola quando la si beve di notte, e di come sia difficile leggere un libro a lume di candela, per non parlare poi del mal di testa che fanno venire le torce ad un solo led - e le cavolate sono così tante, una dietro l’altra, che Joe si dimentica perfino della disequazione di secondo grado con tre valori assoluti che l’ha tormentato per tutto il pomeriggio, e quando finalmente rientra a casa scopre di avere un sonno terribile e di non aver affatto voglia di rimettersi sui libri.

«Penso proprio che dovresti dormire, allora» gli dice Mimi, e gli riesce impossibile non darle ragione, non dopo che con le sue chiacchiere ha reso insopportabile persino a lui l’idea di indossare un reggiseno con i lacci di silicone trasparente.

È già disteso a letto, con ancora addosso la stessa maglietta e gli stessi pantaloni della tuta che portava anche ieri e l’altroieri, quando le augura la buonanotte e la ringrazia per la chiamata.

«Figurati» gli risponde. «Ho cominciato io, no? Aspettati altre lettere dal fronte.»

Sorride e la ringrazia di nuovo. Vorrebbe saperle dire qualcosa di meglio, qualcosa che sia in grado di esprimere la gratitudine sincera che prova, ma ancora una volta non trova le parole.

«Questa volta risponderò» le dice.

«Ci conto.»

Riattacca la telefonata e la stanza si fa silenziosa; ora che è uscito, nel rientrare l’ha riscoperta quasi troppo fredda. I libri sono là che lo aspettano, ancora aperti sulla scrivania, e per un attimo i sensi di colpa gli stringono la gola, così si volta dall’altra parte e recupera il cellulare. Sta pensando di cambiare lo sfondo quando gli arriva una nuova mail.

 

_Joe,_

_Devi vedere i miei nuovi capelli blu. Ti aspetto a New York dopo gli esami, ok?_

_Sì, solo se riuscirai a passarli, come avevamo detto. (Sì, non mi preoccupo, non ho il minimo dubbio che ce la farai.)_

_Mi manchi, ma di notte divento sempre sentimentale._

_A presto,_

_Mimi_

 

Legge, rilegge, sorride, chiude gli occhi.

Poi li riapre e risponde.


End file.
